I wish
by Lolabri
Summary: Rachel coleman has always had a hard life, as a 17 year old foster child. When she wishes she was Bella Swan, everything changes. She is Bella, and Bella is Rachel. Victoria is on the loose. Will their lives ever be the same? Eclipse! Body switching!
1. Worst Day Ever

RACHEL'S POV

"Rachel!" my foster mother yelled from downstairs. "Get off the computer and come and eat dinner!"

"All right, I'm coming!" I yelled back. Ugh. She is so bossy sometimes. I know she took me in and all, but I just wished she would leave me alone for a while.

I'm not even on the computer. I'm painting!

See, I want to be an artist, a real _professional _artist. It's my lifelong dream. I don't want to go insane and cut off my ear, though. I just want to create beautiful pieces of art.

I am currently painting a piece I call "Invisible", which is of a young girl huddled in a corner while people walk right past her, paying no attention to her. I know I was a bit sad when I started painting it. But it's how I get my emotions out, by painting.

I put down my paintbrush and started to walk out of my room when I tripped. Ow. I looked back at what I and fallen on and it was a book. Ah, not just any book, a black book that had the title _Eclipse_ on it. Now don't suddenly judge me and assume I'm a crazy _Twilight_ fan. _I'm not. _I just read them in my spare time, because they're pretty good books.

I got up and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. My foster family was already sitting at the table and, no surprise, had started eating dinner without me.

By the way, I have four foster siblings. Talia is 13, Brendon is nine, Travis is eight, and Suzy is five. I'm the oldest, at 17. We look nothing alike, mostly because we aren't related. But I'm the most different because I have brown hair and red eyes. None of them do. I've lived with them for about two years. You see, my parents died when I was 10, in a fire. So, I ended up in foster care. I've lived with my fair share of families by now.

I sat down at the table and served myself some of the macaroni we were having. Yum.

I sat next to Travis. His face was covered in cheese.

"Slow down, Travis," I told him.

He set down his fork. He was already done. "Too bad, I'm already finished," he said, leaving the table.

I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys.

My foster mom, Sara, looked at me. "So…how was school today, Rachel?"

"The usual," I replied, "boring."

"School is _very_ important, Rachel," my foster dad, Chris, explained. "You will never get into a good college or get a good job if you don't get good grades."

"Artists don't need school," I argued. "My paintings will sell for millions."

"Yeah right," Talia said. Gosh, she's annoying.

I laughed. "If my dream won't come true, your dream of being a famous singer is definitely not going to happen."

"Meanie," she muttered.

"Girls," my mom warned us. "Just eat your food and stop bickering."

"I would be _glad _to." I then took a bite of my macaroni.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rachel! Rachel, wake up! You're late for school!"

Aw crap.

I quickly put on a pair of shorts and a Hollister tee. I quickly applied makeup and did my best to make my hair look suitable.

"Get in the car, Rachel!" Sara yelled from the garage.

Could this day get any worse?

~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked into my first class, Government, with Mr. Johnson. I was late, and he was currently in the middle of a lecture.

I gave him my slip and he gave me an annoyed look. I quickly sat down next to my best friend, Cassie Cecile. She has brown hair and brown eyes and is about the same height I am.

She looked at me sympathetically. "Alarm didn't go off?"

I sighed. "Yep."

"At least you got to miss Mr. Johnson's fabulous lecture on World War II," Cassie said.

_World War II is boring, but Mr. Johnson makes it even more boring._

"I'd rather listen to Mike Newton," I said.

"Me too."

"Rachel?" I heard Mr. Johnson say. "What was I just talking about?"

"Hitler?" Everyone laughed at that. Or were they laughing at me?

He sighed. "No, Rachel. Next time, stop talking and pay attention."

"Yes, _sir_."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I had made it through half the day. Boy was I hungry. Oh yeah, I didn't have breakfast.

I got a hamburger and tater tots. Then I looked for my boyfriend, Seth Miller. He has sandy brown hair and green eyes. He is so cute. We'd been going out for about six months. He was sitting at a table not too far from me. I took my lunch and sat down across from him.

"Hey, Seth."

He looked troubled. "Um…Rachel, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Well, you know the new girl?" he asked.

"You mean Sidney Lance?" I asked a little confused. "What about her?"

"Well, I got a chance to talk to her yesterday and she asked me out on a date. I said yes."

He did not just say that. "Y-you're…_breaking up_ with me?"

"Yes," he said, looking relieved. "I'm glad you understand."

I could not believe he just said that. I could feel tears on my cheeks. I heard the snickering of Michelle Leto and her stupid "friends". She's an annoying popular girl, and was unfortunately in earshot. I noticed Sidney Lance walking toward us.

I got up. "Have fun with your new girlfriend," I told Seth, running out of the cafeteria.

I wasn't very hungry anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was in the girls' bathroom, crying in a stall, when Cassie found me.

"Rachel?" she called out. "Are you in there?"

"Y-yes," I said, sniffling. I cracked open the stall door and closed my eyes.

I felt her gently pull me out of the stall. I opened my eyes. I was looking into the bathroom mirror. I was a wreck. My face was red, my eyes were swollen, and my hair was a mess.

Cassie hugged me. "You poor thing…"

"Seth broke up with me," I sobbed.

"I heard. Forget about him. He's a jerk for leaving you, especially for another girl. Sidney is not even _close_ to being prettier than you."

"Seth doesn't think so." I was ruining Cassie's shirt.

"No one cares about what he thinks."

I managed a half-smile. "You're such a good friend, Cassie."

"It's my job. Besides, you're a great person who deserves a much better boyfriend than Seth," Cassie said, letting go of me. "I think you should go home."

"Can I sleep at your house?"

Cassie grinned. "Of course you can! My mom would love that!"

"Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You can stay as long as you like," Cassie's mom told me. I was at Cassie's house.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cecile. I already called Sara and she said it was okay for me to spend the night."

"Have fun, girls," Mrs. Cecile said, walking out of Cassie's room.

"You are lucky you're an only child," I told Cassie.

"Lucky? It's so boring sometimes. I have no one to play with," Cassie said, shocked. "I would love to have a little sister that looked up to me."

"That's your opinion," I told her. "My foster siblings annoy the heck out of me."

Cassie laughed. "What do you want to do? I think you could use some cheering up."

"You're right," I agreed. "I'm a mess."

"Hey, I know what we could do! We can give each other makeovers!"

"That's a great idea!" I said, excitedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was now 10:00 PM, and I was tired. Cassie and I had given each other the full spa treatment. Then we ate pizza. Now we were gazing at the stars through Cassie's bedroom window.

"The sky is so beautiful," I sighed.

"Yeah. I like the constellations."

Suddenly a shooting star dashed across the sky.

"Make a wish, Rachel!" Cassie told me.

"I wish…" I started. For what, though? My life sucked right now, so why not wish for another one? It wasn't going to come true anyway. "I wish I was Bella Swan."

Cassie sighed. "I wish that too. She has Edward."

"Way to remind me of the man I can never have, Cassie."

She smiled.


	2. Waking Up To A New Me

BELLA SWAN'S POV

"Good night, Dad," I said to Charlie, climbing up the stairs.

"Good night, Bells."

I entered my room to the sight of a Greek god. My Edward.

I walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Human moment," I told him, running off to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I put on sweats and a T shirt.

Edward was patiently waiting for me. "You look tired," He said, gently showing me to the bed.

I yawned. "I guess I am a little sleepy."

Edward tucked me under the bed covers, and started to hum my lullaby.

I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

RACHEL'S POV

I opened my eyes. I squinted from the bright light pouring from the open window.

I sat up. My room doesn't look like this. This isn't my bed. These are definitely not my pajamas! What the heck is going on?

I scrambled to the nearest bathroom I could find. I looked into the mirror. What I saw, was unbelievable.

I was Bella Swan. _Bella Swan_. The girl that was dating Edward Cullen!

I wanted to deny it, but somehow I knew this was how Bella was supposed to look. This had to be a dream. I pinched myself.

Okay, that _hurt_.

And I still looked like Bella! No way!

I put on some clothes out of the dresser that was in the room and rushed downstairs. A man was sitting at a table, reading a newspaper. Charlie!

"Hey, Bells," The man said, looking up from the newspaper.

"Um…hey, uh, Dad."

"You better eat," Charlie told me. "You wouldn't want to be late for school.

"School?! Hasn't Bella already graduated? "Actually, I'm not that hungry." I dashed upstairs.

I went into "Bella's" room and grabbed what I thought was her school backpack.

Then I went back down the stairs and tried to act casual. "Bye, Dad," I said to Charlie, waving goodbye as I went out the front door.

"See ya later. And Bella, cool down a little. You look a bit tense."

Aw, great. Charlie was already getting suspicious. I couldn't give my self away. Although I wasn't sure he would conclude that another girl was in his daughter's body. I didn't really believe it myself.

An old red truck was in the driveway. No way! That had to be Bella's truck! Oh my gosh!

What was I supposed to do? Go to the school? Act like everything was totally fine I wasn't some girl in Bella Swan's body? Oh my gosh! What is wrong with my life? And I was acting like a giddy school girl!

Suddenly, a silver Volvo pulled into the . My. way. No way. This wasn't happening. No way. Could this really be real?

A Greek god with bronze hair, golden eyes, and pale skin stepped out of the car and rushed over to me.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me. His voice was musical. "You look pale."

Wake up! "Um…yeah. I'm okay."

He took my hand and escorted me to the Volvo. He was such a gentleman. And his hands were like ice.

I nervously got into the passenger seat and Edward got behind the wheel.

I have never been able to get to school faster. He really is a fast driver. It was record timing. But there were more important things to muse about than driving. Like… how I was going to survive the day. First of all, I had to stay calm. No freaking out, and especially no acting like it my first day at school. I had to act like everything was completely normal, even though it _defiantly_ was not. And most of all, I had to find out what was happening to me. There had to be a reason for this. Maybe this was my destiny!

Yeah right. I wish.

* * * * * * * * * *

BELLA'S POV

I woke up to the song The Reason by Hoobastank.

What the-?

I quickly tore the pink bed sheets off me and got out of bed.

_Pink bed sheets?_

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes about my age standing right in front of me.

Who is _she_?

"Finally! You sleep like a log! The alarm clock is the only thing that can get you up, apparently," the girl said. "I'll help you get ready."

She led me to a small bathroom. I looked into the mirror. Oh. My. Gosh.

I had red hair, and brown eyes. I looked nothing like me. I had freckles!

I gripped the counter in front of me. This couldn't be happening to me. Stuff like this wasn't even _possible_. There was _no way_. No way. This had to be some hallucination, or a dream.

Everything was getting fuzzy… I began to loose my balance and tried to grab on to something. I was vaguely aware of grabbing on to a shelf screwed to the wall. It broke loose, and all its continents, even the whole shelf, came crashing down on _me_. On my _head_.

I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Confusion

BELLA SWAN'S POV"Rachel! Rachel, can you hear me?I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a pile of random bathroom items. Not to mention there was a shelf right next to me on the ground. I felt a throbbing pain on the top of my head. Ouch!Wait a sec… Why is she calling me Rachel?I felt two hands help me up to my feet and . It was still the girl from before."Oh my gosh Rachel! Your awake! Are you okay?" the girl asked me with a concerned look on her face. " I called my dad and he said you are going to be fine, but that is a really nasty bump on your head…"Where am I? Who are you! Where's Edward?" the girl frowned at the last part."Edward _who_?" she said suspiciously.

"Edward Cullen… I'm sure I don't know any other Edwards." I said.

The girl shook her head, shaking with laughter. "You think _Edward Cullen _is your boyfriend?!"

My mouth dropped. "What are you talking about? Edward Cullen _is_ my boyfriend!"

"Edward Cullen is not your boyfriend! You are Rachel Coleman! And I'm your best friend Cassie!"

"I'm Bella Swan!"

Cassie laughed. "Bella swan doesn't have red hair! And Edward Cullen is a fictional character!"

I groaned in frustration. This was going to take awhile. Fictional? Did she think I was stupid? "How is Edward Cullen a fictional character? Prove it!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. She took my hand and led me to a book shelf in her room. She picked out a big book with the title Twilight and handed it to me.

"Read it," she commanded.

I opened to the first page. My eyes grew wide. "Who wrote a story about my life?! Is there another Bella Swan?!"

Cassie groaned. "You are not Bella Swan!"

"But- but _how_?"

"_Don't_ ask me."

I was speechless. How was I supposed to explain this when I barely knew what was going on myself?

"That's it!" Cassie told me, looking frustrated. "We are going to school! We've already missed two periods."Cassie made me put on a green Abercrombie shirt and denim shorts. She made me apply mascara and handed me a black backpack. She was already ready. She then dragged me out the door with her.

We made the bus just in school Cassie and this so called Rachel went to was called Mesquite High. Boy, this was a big school.

"What's my first class?" I asked Cassie.

She glared at me and unzipped my back pack and pulled out a piece of paper. It was Rachel's schedule.

* * * * * * * * * *

So far, everything was going quite smoothly, considering the fact I was in Rachel Coleman's body.

That is, until Rachel's 6th hour. Gym teachers name was Mrs. Taylor. She had blond hair and looked about 30 years old.

Once everyone was in their gym clothes and out in the school field, I found out what we were going to be doing. We were playing baseball. Oh team was up to bat first. Cassie pushed me up to the front of the line. I gripped the bat. I just knew I was going to miss every ball.

I missed the first ball. Strike one! Then came the second ball. I swung. There was a loud crack when the bat hit the ball.

And then I heard a scream.

A blond haired girl was on the ground withering in pain and was holding her hands to her face. There was blood everywhere.

Oh no! I had hit her!

Everyone rushed over to the girl, except Cassie. She came over to me.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel! You hit Michelle Wilson!" She seemed excited and worried at the same time.

I groaned. "I feel dizzy." It was the blood.

"You look pale," she told me in a worried tone.

"Too much blood…"

Then I fainted, _again_.

* * * * * * * * * * RACHEL'S POV

Edward and I went to our first class. Our first class!! TOGETHER!! And then we went to our second, our third, our fourth…

I am way too crazy today. I can't help it! Edward is even better than I thought he would be! And now it was lunch time, and I was going to meet his family! Note to self: Don't act crazy. Bella is used to his family.

Edward and I entered the Cafeteria.

"I'm hungry," I told Edward.

He chuckled. "Of course, Bella. You're human."

After we went through the lunch line, we went to sit by the rest of the Cullens. They were exactly as I imagined them, except better! Alice was short and pixie like, and Emmett, he was so buff! They looked exactly as Stephenie described them! Calm down, Rachel…

I sat in the chair in between Edward and Emmett.

Emmett smiled at me. "Have you tripped over anything today, Bella?"

It was Edward's turn to smile now. "Surprisingly, she hasn't."

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Well that's a first."

I blushed. I must have been so red!

I craned my neck over to the table Mike was sitting at. (I had met him earlier in the day. He _is_ a golden retriever!) I could tell which one was Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben, and Eric and so on. Stephanie got these people right in the book, that's for sure.

I looked back at Edward. The moment I laid eyes on him he turned his head towards me. "Is anything bothering you?"

"Um, of course not…" I lied.

He didn't looked convinced. He leaned towards me to whisper in my ear. "Just remember: I love you." His lips brushed my cheek.

"Me too" I whispered. The spot where his lips touched me burned.

Review. J


	4. Discoveries and Enemies

BELLA'S POV

I woke up in a purple bedroom.

So, you probably think I should be getting used to this by now. I mean, this is the second time that I had woken up in a bed room that wasn't mine. But I was starting to get the hang of the being-in-someone-else's-body-and-living-there-life thing. And I figured that there was some reason I was in this girls body… this couldn't just be a random thing. This stuff just doesn't happen. It wasn't normal.

But I think that living with vampires and werewolf's' pretty much put my life in the abnormal category.

I slowly got out of the bed and took a look around the room. It was definitely a girl's room, if you considered lavender to be girlish. Every color that went with lavender was in that room. The bed had a quilt blanket that was purple, green, white, teal, and pink. There was a small white desk in the corner that had a white chair next to it, facing a green

laptop on the desk. There was a door that led to a medium sized closet filled with various things and clothes. On the top shelf there was a big box labeled "Art Supplies".

I stepped out of the closet and went over to another door, which led to a Jack and Jill bathroom. It was a basic girl's bathroom that consisted of one mirror that covered the top half of the wall, and two sinks with cabinets covering the bottom half. The door on the right had a toilet and a shower inside.

There was another door that obviously led to a bedroom at the other end of the bathroom, but I didn't bother going into it. It felt awkward going into a house that wasn't mine or one of my friends. Well, if you thought about it, it kind of was my bathroom.

Suddenly, I was attacked. Well, if you considered an 18 year old girl smothering you with hugs an attack, then you would agree with me. And yes, the 18 year old was Cassie Cecile.

After what seemed like forever, she let go of me. "Your moms in the kitchen making dinner. She's worried about you and so am I. You never faint around blood. Heck, you practically never faint. Or get knocked unconscious by a shelf."

"Maybe you would understand if you believed I'm Bella Swan."

"Quit playing that stupid game of your's, Rachel!" Cassie said, angrily. "This isn't funny!"

"You think I'm enjoying this?" I asked, shocked. "How would you feel if you were stuck in a stranger's body? I didn't wish for this, you know!"

Cassie's eyes grew wide as she gasped. "No way. It couldn't have worked." She whispered to herself.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"Last night… we saw a shooting star. You made a wish." She told me. "You wished- I mean Rachel wished she was Bella Swan."

I was confused. "This is…this is Rachel's fault?"

Then it hit me.

It must have hit Cayli too, because she gasped in astonishment. "Rachel's in…"

"Yes. If I'm in Rachel's body, Rachel must have gotten her wish. Rachel is in my body. And I mean Bella Swan."

Cassie looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm so sorry…Bella. What are we going to do?"

"I-I don't know." I groaned in frustration. "It's not like I deal with this stuff everyday… Stuff like this isn't supposed to be possible."

"Well, now it is!" Cassie said, shaking my shoulders. "And we've got to do something about it!"

For the last two hours Cayli filled me with important information pertaining to Rachel's life. I had to know everything if I was going to be stuck in her body for who-knows-how long.

Then Cayli had to leave. She said she would pick me up in the morning for school.

I had dinner with Rachel's family. Her siblings weren't that bad. Her brother was a bit annoying, but her sister was really pretty and she sang a lot and had a really good voice. Rachel's parents were really nice too.

No one in the family suspected a thing.

RACHEL'S POV

I'm in the Cullen house! I'm in the Cullen house! It's so big!

Edward and I were walking past the living room when I noticed a newspaper lying on the floor. I stopped to pick it up and happened to glance at the cover story. It was titled "DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE, POLICE FEAR GANG ACTIVITY."

I couldn't believe it. It was just like the book. Suddenly, a name came into my mind.

Victoria.

Edward looked at me, his face grim. "Vampires are responsible for this."

Should I tell him? Was I even right? "I thought so."

"This is why I don't want to change you. You could be like that."

I thought of what Bella would say. "But I won't be like that. When you change me, we will go to Alaska, right?"

"If I even get to change you. You attract vampires like mosquitoes. Very, very, thirsty mosquitoes."

"What can I say, I'm a danger magnet." I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"This is serious, Bella." Edward told me. We already have Victoria to deal with. We are

doing everything we can to track her. The wolves are even helping."

I had totally forgotten about the werewolves. "Jacob…"

"He will be alright." Edward assured me. "Jacob can take care of himself. You have

nothing to worry about. Victoria can't take on a whole wolf pack alone."

I nodded my head. "You're right. Nothing to be afraid of. Absolutely nothing."

But he wasn't right. Victoria wasn't alone. I had every right to be afraid. Victoria was coming, and she was bringing company.

BELLA'S POV

I had made it through a full day being in Rachel's body! Hurray!

And now I'm at school, eating pizza in the cafeteria with Cassie.

I noticed Cassie was glaring at a sandy brown haired boy with green eyes, who was sitting next to a blond haired girl.

"Who is he?' I asked, curious.

Cassie grimaced. "His name is Seth Little. The girl next to him is his new girlfriend, Sidney Lane. She's new. Don't bother talking to either of them."

"Why? Don't you like them?"

"Seth is Rachel's Ex-boyfriend. He dumped her for Sidney." She explained. "I'd like to run over that boy with my car. He broke Rachel's heart."

"That's horrible."

Just as I said that the blond haired girl from gym class, Michelle Wilson, walked up to our table with her posies. She was in bad shape. She had a cast on her nose and her face was slightly bruised. The glare on her face made it even worse. Let me just say, if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now.

When she reached our table, she looked at me. "You will pay for this, Rachel. Hitting me in the eye was a real horrible think to do."

"Sheesh, it was an accident." Cayli said.

Michelle scoffed. "Yeah right. Rachel, you always get home runs in gym. You did it on purpose."

Great. Rachel and I are total opposites. I'm a klutz, and she's a total athlete. Plus she's more girly than me.

Michelle folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, that's what I thought." And she walked away with her "friends" without a second glance.

"Looks like I've already managed to make an enemy." I said, glumly.

"I'm not surprised." Cayli told me. "Everyone is her enemy."

Michelle was just like Lauren. A total b**** and everyone knew it. I needed to focus on other things though, like setting this whole body switching thing right!


End file.
